


A Pinch and Then it's Over

by beautiful-blue-boy (loki_getting_dicked)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Needle play, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings, more like dubcon tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_getting_dicked/pseuds/beautiful-blue-boy
Summary: Loki looks over at the wheeled tray table next to the chair he was strapped to. There sat an assortment of needles and two shiny golden rings decorated with emeralds that put him in this situation in the first place. “I still can’t believe you don’t even have your ears pierced, baby, makes my nice present for you kinda worthless,”NEEDLE PLAY fill for the MCU kink bingo!





	A Pinch and Then it's Over

**Author's Note:**

> im a little freaked out by piercings but i love them on nipples for some reason???

       “Grandmaster, I’m not sure about this…” Loki chewed at the inside of his cheek as En straps him to the chair. En tightens the straps,

       “Is that doubt I’m hearing? Because I- uh- don’t much like that.”

       “No, Grandmaster. I’m sorry, Grandmaster.” He pets Loki’s hair,

       “That’s a good boy, now just sit back and relax.” Loki looks over at the wheeled tray table next to the chair he was strapped to. There sat an assortment of needles and two shiny golden rings decorated with emeralds that put him in this situation in the first place. “I still can’t believe you don’t even have your ears pierced, baby, makes my nice present for you kinda worthless,” he unties Loki’s gauzy blue robe revealing his pink little nipples. He pinches one making Loki cry out, “Now we have to fix that. Can’t have jewelry going to waste like that.” He turns around to the tray and picked up a needle, cleaning it off with an alcohol wipe. Loki tried to look away but he couldn’t, something about the cold metallic gleam of the needle held him in a trance. Loki let out a hysterical little laugh,

       “Don’t they come with a gift receipt?” He hisses at the cold of the alcohol wipe as En cleans off his right nipple.

        “Is that a hint of uh, uh,  _ sass _ I’m detecting? It better not be, you know what happens to little kittens who talk back. Say it.”

        “Little kittens who talk back get spanked,” Loki mutters, embarrassed he had to say it out loud. He knew what happens when he didn’t do what En said, it was usually something very public. En positioned the needle and Loki tensed up, “Will this hurt?”

       “Don’t worry it’s just a little pinch, it’ll be over like ripping off a bandage,” He sticks the needle in and Loki yelps. En takes the little golden ring and sticks it through, “There, one done,” he wipes away a stray tear from Loki’s face. He picks up a different needle and cleans that one as well as Loki’s left nipple. Loki braced himself for the next insertion, biting on his tongue so hard it bled and clenching his eyes shut. The second time hurt worse somehow and Loki sobbed. En cooed to him and litters his face with kisses before putting the other ring in its place. “There, there, we’re all done now and look how pretty they look.” En hold up a hand mirror so Loki can see his new adornments. Loki sniffled but arched his back so he could get a better look. He had to admit, they looked rather good on him. 

       En unstrapped him from the chair and helped him up, “You can go lay on the bed, I’ll get some ice for you.” He came back with a chunk of it wrapped in a cloth and rubbed it over Loki’s abused nipples making him relax and sigh. En smiled, “We can take a break before moving on to your prick. I’m thinking a Prince Albert.”


End file.
